Patrome OneShots
by House-Anubis
Summary: A series of Un-related One-Shots about my favorite couple Patrome.
1. By The Sea

Patrome One-Shots

~ Anubis House ~

Amber: I'm bored.

Nina: We know.

Amber: But I mean I'm really bored.

Patricia: Amber we get it.

Amber: I mean so bored.

Patricia: WE GET IT.

Jerome: Chill Trixie.

Patricia: Sorry.

Fabian: Why don't we all go out somewhere?

Mara: That's a good idea.

Mick: Where though?

Joy: The beach?

Alfie: That's not a bad idea.

Amber: Yeah the beach.

Nina: Let's all meet back here in 15 minutes.

Amber: I need longer.

Nina: Fine 30 minutes.

~ 30 minutes later ~

(Just Patricia and Jerome)

Patricia: Where is everyone?

Jerome: Don't ask me.

Patricia: I wasn't.

Jerome: Then who were you speaking to?

Patricia: Myself.

Jerome: So you're going carry?

Patricia: Shut it Slimeball.

Jerome: That name offends me.

Patricia: It's meant to.

Jerome: Okay Trixie * Gives Patricia a look *

Patricia: Stop it.

Jerome: Stop what?

Patricia: Those looks you keep gloving me.

Jerome: * Gives her a look * what look?

Patricia: That look.

Nina: * Walks down * Stop arguing.

Amber: Is everyone ready.

* Everyone walks out *

Alfie: Let's get this show on the road * they leave *

~ At The beach ~

Jerome: Loving the bikini Trixie.

Patricia: Shut up

Amber: You to are so in love with each other.

Jerome & Patricia: No were not.

Nina: Amber leave them be.

Amber: Fine…You lot coming to sunbathe?

Nina: Yeah.

Patricia: I'm going to walk by the sea.

Mara: Okay.

* The rest of the girls and the boys apart from Jerome go *

Jerome: * Follows Patricia *

Patricia: Stop following me Slimeball.

Jerome: Quit with the name calling.

Patricia: NO.

Jerome: What are you doing?

Patricia: I'm going for a walk…ALONE.

Jerome: Fine I was only trying to be nice.

Patricia: Well stop.

Jerome: What?

Patricia: Stop with the looks…Stop with the following me around and stop…

Jerome: Stop what?

Patricia: Stop making my heart skip a beat whenever you talk to me * Runs of down the beach *

Jerome: Patricia wait * Runs after her *

Patricia: Leave me alone.

Jerome: * Grabs her wrist * STOP.

Patricia: WHAT.

Jerome: You can't just run off like that.

Patricia: Well I did.

Jerome: You can't just drop a bombshell like that.

Patricia: Why not?

Jerome: You just can't.

Patricia: I was only telling you the truth.

Jerome: Well I don't like it when you tell the truth.

Patricia: Really…I was only telling you how I really feel.

Jerome: Well I hate it.

Patricia: Why?

Jerome: I'm scared of putting my feelings out there.

Patricia: Why?

Jerome: Encase the person I like will just rejected me and play with my heart.

Patricia: I would never do that.

Jerome: I never said it was you that I liked.

Patricia: Oh…Fine * Runs into the water *

Jerome: Where are you going?

Patricia: For a swim * Starts swimming *

Jerome: Come back.

Patricia: Why?

Jerome: You might hurt yourself.

Patricia: Stop worrying.

Jerome: Fine don't blame me if you get hurt * Starts to walk away *

Patricia: * Screams and goes under water *

Jerome: PATRICIA * Runs in then dives under to get her then brings her to shore *

Patricia: Something bit me!

Jerome: Where does it hurt?

Patricia: MY LEG.

Jerome: * Looks * What the hell bit you.

Patricia: I don't know…MAKE IT STOP.

Jerome: * Takes of his top and puts it on her leg *

Patricia: OW.

Jerome: It will help.

Patricia: * Grabs Jerome's arm *

Jerome: Trixie I'm sorry.

Patricia: For what?

Jerome: For this * Kisses her *

Patricia: * Kisses back *

~ At the top of the beach ~

Amber: Nina what are Patricia and Jerome doing.

Nina: * Looks over * Kissing…Wait KISSING.

Fabian: Who?

Amber: Jerome & Patricia.

Mara: That's cute.

Joy: Why are they both wet?

Mick: God knows.

All: * Laugh *

~ By the sea ~

Patricia: * Pulls away * You don't need to say sorry for that.

Jerome: * Smiles * I Love You.

Patricia: I Love You Too

The next one is going to be about what happened after Rufus kidnapped Patricia!


	2. Sleeve

Patricia's POV:

I told everyone that I was okay but honestly I'm not. It's been 2 weeks after I got kidnapped by Rufus. Nina said that I was brave but I don't think I was. The one person that I don't want to know about me getting kidnapped is Jerome but I think he already knows because he keeps looking at me funny and he hasn't play a prank on me in weeks and that's strange for Jerome? I walked through the doors to get into school. As soon as I walked in Jerome turned around and gave me a sympathetic look and that really bugged me

"How are you feeling?" He said.

"What's it to you?"

"Just checking up on my favourite Goth Princess" He said.

"Well I wish you wouldn't"

"Patricia" He shouted.

"Just stop Jerome I know they told you about what Rufus did to me!"

"Yeah I know that he kidnapped you but it's obvious that something else happened" He wondered.

"Nothing else happened now stop worrying about me it's creepy"

"Come on" He grabbed my wrist as I tried to leave.

"OW"

"Patricia how does that hurt" He wondered.

"It just does" I went to walk away and my sleeve lifted up and Jerome looked at my arm and his eyed widened.

"Patricia what is all that on your arm" He demanded.

"Nothing" I ran straight out of school I turned around and he was hot on my heels.

"Leave me alone Jerome"

"Come back" He was really fast and I struggled to lose him.

"I said leave me alone" He caught up with me and he pushed me to the wall.

"Show me your arm" I tried to get out of his grasped but he was just too damn strong. I slowly lifted my sleeve up and he gasped.

"Trixie who did this to you?" He lifted my hair away from my face.

"It…was Rufus" I looked into his eyes and I got lost his icy blue eyes.

"Trixie you're staying with me for a while" He demanded.

"Why?"

"Encase Rufus comes back so I can protect you" He said.

"Okay" He grabbed my hand and took me back into school.

Jerome's POV:

School was fun apart from when I found out what Rufus had done to Patricia. When I took her inside after our talk we actually bonded because with both set of an explosion in science. We told Amber that all the shops were shutting down in town and I have never laughed so hard in my life. I'm now waiting for Trixie in my room we said we would go out somewhere we will probably end up going for a walk.

"Hello can I come in?" There she was the beautiful Trixie…Wait did I just say beautiful…

"Yeah…Come in"

"You ready?" She wondered.

"Yeah" I grabbed her hand and we walked out the house.

We've been walking for ages and I really need to tell her something.

"Trixie?"

"Yeah" She replied.

"I need to tell you something"

"Fire away" She said.

"I think I might like you?"

"Really?" She replied

"I know it's stupid…But I really do-"She cut me off by doing something I never suspected she…Kissed me.

"Your start to sound like Fabian" She joked.


End file.
